primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1.4 (PC)
"That one must be the leader." - Danny on the leading Guanlong. This is the fourth episode of Primeval Continued. Summary A pack of primitive tyrannosaurs terrorize a restauraunt. Plot A chef goes back into the kitchen of his restaurant and discovers that one person is dead and everyone else is gone. He spots an anomaly and walks up toward it. A pack of Guanlong jump out and one of them chases the chef out of the kitchen and attacks and kills him. People start to try to escape from the Guanlong and hide from them. Two more people are injured by the Guanlong, and the anomaly in the kitchen closes. At the ARC, Connor is trying to work on his project when Matt and Emily burst through the door. Connor tries to get them to get out, but Emily says they have something important to discuss. Matt and Emily tell Connor about the second Matt and Connor gets confused. Connor asks Matt if he's sure that the other Matt dissipeared and didn't just walk away and Matt tells him he's sure. Connor asks if he's sure that it actually happened and Matt tells him that he is. Connor says that it doesn't make sense because two of the same person shouldn't be able to exist at the same time. Emily tells him that Matt thinks he was from the future. Matt then tells Connor what the other Matt said: "Go back. You have to go back." Connor asks where he said to go back to but Matt tells him that he didn't say. Connor says that he thinks maybe by stopping New Dawn and negating the future that Matt came from he might have caused some sort of paradox where Matt created Sterile Earth by stopping it. Matt asks if that is even possible and Connor says it might be. Jess is asking Danny and Abby what exactly happened when they went to stop Helen. Abby tells the part when they went to the future and found out about the route of anomalies Helen planned to use to wipe out the first hominids and how they found the device and went through the Cretaceous after her. She tells Jess about the raptor attack where Connor got knocked out and how she stayed behind with Connor while Danny went after Helen. Danny then tells them about how he followed her through a pliocene anomaly and how she got killed by a raptor and how the anomaly closed before he could get back. Abby and Danny then tell Jess some of the things that happened while each of them were stuck in the past and how they got back. Lester gets a call from the Minister and finds out about the incursion at the restaurant. Lester tells Jess about the call and Jess tells him there was no anomaly, then Danny suggests that maybe an anomaly did open but it closed so quickly the detector didn't have time to pick it up. Jess calls Matt about the anomaly and him, Emily, and Connor come to the Hub. The team head out to the restaurant. As soon as they go inside the restaurant, the team are attacked by a Guanlong but Becker manages to knock it out with his EMD. Abby and Connor try to evacuate everyone from the restaurant but a Guanlong manages to kill one person before he can get out. The anomaly reopens. Danny discovers that the pack are all following one leader. He is able to drive the leader through the anomaly and the rest of the pack follow it. Connor quickly locks the anomaly. Back at the ARC, Matt starts to think over Connor's paradox idea. Maybe he was right. Characters *Matt Anderson *Danny Quinn *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Hilary Becker *Ryan Taylor *Jess Parker *James Lester *Emily Merchant Creatures *Guanlong Anomalies *Restauraunt-Jarassic China Anomaly Settings *Restauraunt *ARC Category:Primeval Continued Category:Primeval Continued Episodes